Beyond the surface
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: He's a boy who has to struggle to survive and protect the ones he loves. She is a girl with much hope for the future and despite of her father's title; seeks to earn things on her own. His life is a mess that shows no end or beginning, for whatever reason she wants to know why. Along the way a bond is formed, old scars, and new mysteries are revealed. It's all beyond the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, If you read Book 1: Separation of water I'm not giving up on it. I'm gonna try to print what I have started of chapter 6, but I don't promise anything. I decided to post this because it was already in the doc. Hope you guys like. **

Katara sat in her English class cupping her cheek with her hand in boredom. She was not Miss too cool for school. In fact, she was the teacher's pet. Always good in class, turned in her home work on time, and A's in all her classes. She was a perfect student or as her brother Sokka said," katara, the goodie two shoes". He was right along with all her friends, but she always told them that when she had a good house," don't say I didn't tell you".

To be honest English was not her favorite subject, but whatever. All she wanted was a good grade. That's the only reason she forced herself to pay more attention. The fact that she had chosen AP English didn't help her case. It was more work and more boredom, but it would look good on a college application.

Five more minutes I think to myself as I watch the clock. Not only do I dislike this class, but it what's standing between me and going home. I try to focus on the teacher, but I can't_. College application, college _application I remind myself. I know I still have a few years. I am only 15, but the sooner the better. Just as I was about to give up I heard a familiar name.

"Aang's poem for mother's day was one of the best I read, very original indeed." she had spoken teacherly like.

I sound like Sokka. Uh, PLEASE NO! Anyways Aang was in every single one of my classes, but never once have I spoken to him. That is saying something because I talk to everyone. I'm not popular, but I'm not some kind of dork. He is very quiet. I don't think he has any friends. He always sits alone under a tree during lunch. He seems very reserved and serious. Some people say that he used to be very playful and goofy, but a few months before I moved from Alaska to here in Virginia, he became distant. Sometimes I wonder if my friends knew him before, but whenever I ask them they make some sort of excuse to leave. I hadn't really thought about it in till today.

" I thought that if you were having some trouble maybe you could use his for some kind of help and no this does not mean you can copy his work" she spoke looking at Hahn. I really dislike that guy. He used to date my brothers ex girlfriend Yue and he told me that Hahn only dated her because of her popularity and money. Unfortunately Yue moved about a month ago.

"Aang will you please come up and read your poem to the class." the teacher ordered more than asked like teachers do.

I have always secretly wanted to hear him speak. I always wondered what he sounded like. Thank you, English class. Well, that's a first. I saw him walk up to the classroom front. His head down and his dark black hair falling over covering his face. He walked to the front and grabbed his paper from the teacher. "probably some cheese mommy love Card." said some guy that thought he was funny, but was ignored by Aang as he began to read. He looked at the paper, but I could tell that he wasnt reading off the paper.

_**Mothers are people who we tend to take for granted**_

_**Not really thinking about those who having one is all they ever wanted**_

_**We don't stop to think about the day when they will have to go**_

_**And when that will happen is something we don't know**_

_**If a man were to have a nickel for ever wrong word spoken**_

_**About a mother worth more than a token**_

_**Then he would have all the money in the world**_

_**Within a week of being told**_

_**If a choice was given to a child in pain**_

_**Child wouldn't hesitate to have its mother back**_

_**But unfortunately there is nothing that can be done**_

_**But accept the fact that for now the bad has won**_

_**And hope to be reunited with the mother one day.**_

As soon as he finished I wish he hadn't because in the short time of hearing it; I was intoxicated with his voice. The words he had spoken had deep meaning to it. The way he said it; it left everyone in the room paralyzed. I watched him along with the class grab his belongings and walk to the door. I saw the teacher open her mouth to stop him, but as soon as his foot touched the other side of the floor the bell rang snapping me out of my state of shock.

"WAIT, AANG!" I exclaimed running after Aang. The class room snapped out of their state of shock and enters another as to why I was trying to talk to the boy that barely spoke. As I neared the corner I saw him close his locker and drape his book bag over his shoulder. I once again tried to capture his attention," AANG! "Hearing my voice he turned and looked at me with question and panic? I was about to go up and talk to him when my brother Sokka and his new girlfriend Suki; who was also one of my best friends walked up to me. "Hi! Katara, Are you ready to go shopping! ", exclaimed Suki. Sokka on the other hand looked less than pleased; after all he was going to be the one caring the bags. I had been ecstatic the whole week waiting for today. Suki and I had been planning this for weeks, but right now I couldn't seem to care. I turned to where Aang had stood a couple seconds ago only to find that his spot now stood empty.

"Yeah, but let me go finish something" I told them, not really sure if they heard me. I was already out the door. I looked around, but I could not find him. My eyes wandered around the parking lot. I finally found him. I was a bit surprised when he mounted the motorcycle and rode off on it. I didn't think he'd be someone into motorcycles. I followed his path with my eye vision, but my eyes turned to the car that kept honking at me. My obnoxious brother was the head of the wheel to his right was Suki. On the back seat was my blind best friend Toph. I'm assuming she was only coming so she could beat Sokka at all the arcade games in the mall. Don't ask me how it still surprises me.

I jump into the seat of my brother's car and he wastes no time to drive off.

I saw the girl in blue call me, but before she could walk up to me Suki and some other water tribe dude stopped to talk to her. I saw Suki look at me out of the corner of her eye and I knew it was my cue to leave. I continued to walk into the parking lot and stopped next to my motorcycle. I was about to hop on, but the girl appeared once again, and she seemed to be looking for someone. I dismissed the idea. I knew how Suki was. She probably already filled the girls mind with bad stuff about me. I hopped on and out of the corner of my eye I saw the mysterious girl's eyes observe me. What's wrong with me? I could have easily avoided her. I could have ignored her, so why didn't I_? _

_Because she's different you idiot!_

What? Oh, it's you again.

_Yeah, don't try to change the subject!_

I wasn't trying to change the subject!

_I wasn't born yesterday and besides I'm your conscience and who knows better than me about you?_

Oh, I don't know, here's a guess ME!

_Yeah, I don't think so. Whatever, I know you like her and that you can't stop thinking about her._

So, what? Even if I did, Suki probably already has told her to stay away from me. I thought to myself with a sigh.

_Ha, I knew it. You do like her and don't say you don't because you just admitted it._

But

_I don't hear nothing. I don't hear nothing. I don't hear nothing chanted his conscience_

Before he had time to think he arrived at his sleeping place. No, this wasn't his home. There was a time when he thought of it as a home, but not anymore. A home was a place where you felt loved and cared for. The only thing that this provided him was a place to sleep and pain. A home is where you family was in and now the only thing he saw was a house. The structure of what once contained all the possible love he could ever want. A home is a place where you want to arrive when you're having a bad day. A home was a place where you would have a cup of hot chocolate and lay in bed on a stormy day.

I stored my motorcycle in the garage and covered it with a blanket along with some other stuff incase my father comes in here. He rarely does, but just in case I don't want him to get mad. Well, more than he already does anyways. I reach for my keys into my pocket and unlock the front door into my father's house. I walk in and place my book bag in my room. I quickly descend the stairs and walk into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes I was done preparing dinner. Suddenly the door flew open.

"AANG! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!" My father's voice screeched from the front door. I had hoped he wouldn't be this mad or that he was more drunk, and if I was lucky have him be in his good mood, but I'm out of luck. I made my way toward him hoping to be able to last once again my hell of a life. "Yes father" I answered. Two words _**Big Mistake.**_ He yanked my slightly long hair and forced me to face him. His cold silver eyes met mine sending shivers down my spine. _What did you say? _He growled at me. I swallowed hard and he pushed me against the wall. His big hand choked my neck making it hard to breath and his two upper fingers gripped my chin. I knew for sure that those were going to leave marks. HOW "PUNCH_"_ MANY _"PUNCH" _TIMES "_PUNCH"_ DO"_PUNCH"_ I HAVE TO TELL YOU "PUNCH" he screamed and made the last punch extra hard. Oh, but that was unbelievable pain surge through my body. I felt a warm thick substance pour down my chin. He let go of me and I immediately fell to my knees. My hands took hold of me. I thought he was done, but I was wrong. My arms unbuckled and I completely fell on my stomach. My back arched into the size of his foot as he continued to kick my ribs. It got to the point where my whole body became numb. My voice was gone and so was the pain. All that was left was the drying blood and salty tears as he continued to beat me.

**Tell me what you think and I'll do what I can about my other fic. You guys have no idea how much I dislike my laptop right now:( Anyways, please review. If I get lucky I'll have a chapter for the other story next Monday maybe friday. I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys aren't going to believe me. On Monday I got my computer after posting chappy 1 for this story. So I turned it on and I was going to print chapter six for my story separation of water. I was planning on copying it on to the tablet, which is actually a phone, but it's so big. Anyways, I was about to print and it shut DOWN! I almost smashed it on the floor. I was so angry. It wouldn't turn on. I don't think I'm getting it fixed anytime soon:( on the bright side! I'm just gonna Write it from the doc. Which might take a while in till my laptop is fixed. I started to rewrite chapter 6 and I'm not sure when I'll be done. Sorry guys, I'll get to work on that. I don't want to say anything specific because I may not be able to finish. So, enough blabbing. **

**I don't own ATLA, but I like watching it. Yay!**

_Chapter 2_

_3 year later_

_Where is he thought katara_. He should have been here an hour ago. My phone is about to run out of battery and the restaurant lady is starting to look at me weird. As if reading my mind my phone went off.

From: Jet

To: Katara

Hey katara, I won't b going 2 the place.

I wanted 2 tell that I don't like u anymor.

so we r thu. Im braking up whit u.

I couldn't believe it. He's breaking up with me…by TEXT! UHG! I should have listened to Sokka when he said jet was no good. Why would he break up with me? Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong? I cant believe of all the days he chose to break up with me he chose today. On our anniversary; our one year anniversary. I take my phone to call my dad to come and pick me up, but the battery ran out. Guess I'll be walking home. Great, just great, not only do I have a broken heart, but I'm gonna end up with broken feet as well. Just my luck as if the universe had planned it. It began to rain and a cold was added to my list of misfortunes. The universe was not done just yet. As I walk past the park I see jet swapping spit with some blond chick. He was practically sucking her face off. That hurt. The boy I had dated for the past year was kissing another girl and he didn't even know I was standing right in front of him. I couldn't take it, so I just ran and ran Intel my legs gave out. I stood on the side of the road. My arms hugging my knees, my head buried in my arms, my body shaking uncontrollably. Partly from my sobbing and the cold water droplet falling harshly on my back. I heard an engine stop near me and a persons steps approaching. I honestly don't care right now. A hand reached my shoulder sending shivers down my spine and a soothing voice spoke. I instantly recognized who it was.

" Hey are you okay." said the voice. I looked up and met the most beautiful eyes I have ever seem. Grey orbs. Some people find them plain, but I have never seen eyes that color before. I saw so much dept to them. I didn't have time to contemplate them much to my displeasure. Once again I heard his enchanting voice. It was even more enchanting than before. " You'll catch a cold. " he told me wrapping his jacket around me and giving me his hand to take. " Thank you, Aang."

"How do you know my name katara?" his melodic voice asked

" I could ask the same thing. You were in all my classes last year and this year as well. I have been meaning to talk to you, but something always gets in the way." I told him softly.

" Yeah, the last time you tried was last year" he chuckled softly and stood up.

"Have you ever ridden a motor cycle?" he asked.

" Uh, no?"

"Well get ready to ride one." he stated(_**unknown to katara, Aang was usually not this open or happy, but he saw her all broken and he wanted to make her smile. He knew what it was to be hurt physically and emotionally. He was going to make sure she had a smile on her face.)**_ He smiled his million dollar smile, and I couldn't help smiling back showing a bit of teeth, but quickly closed my mouth. Jet never liked when I smiled with teeth. He said I looked like an idiot when I did that. Aang grabbed my chin to face him and as if reading my mind he said" You have a beautiful smile. Don't hide those beautiful white purls of yours." I'm pretty sure I blushed. He mounted his motor cycle and I sat behind him." Wrapped your hands around my waste." he commanded. I was not complaining. He was warm for the circumstances and I didn't mind. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and took in his sent.

The wind rushed through my hair as we rode through the city. I yelled through the wind," What would happed if I let go of you?"

"We might just take a d-tour to the emergency room."

I laughed and he chuckled with me our voices echoing through the busy city. When we finally arrived night fall had come and I didn't want it to end. I let go of him and stepped off.

Hakoda POV

I looked at the clock and checked for the thousand time. She said she would be here by eight. Its already eight thirty. I paced back and forth. If that jet guy did something to my little girl I'm gonna pound him.

"You should probably let me do that. I don't think the Supreme court will appreciate if the chief justice beat up a 17 year old." my son Sokka joked. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes" he answered. I did it again. What has the world come to? I didn't say that out loud did I? I turned to look at my seventeen year old son. They grow up so fast. He has not rolled his eyes, so I'm assuming I didn't say this aloud. I let out a sigh. Deeper than I expected it to be.

" I'm just worried about her and I still don't trust that kid" I told him. It's true I don't trust that kid. I can't explain it. There's something not right about him. I feel that he is going to break my daughters heart. Why couldn't she date that Hani guy or was it Haru? I don't exactly like him, but it's better than this jet kid. Even his name sounds wrong. Jet, what kind of name is that?

" I don't either but-" stopped my son at mid-sentence. I looked out and my daughter was on a motor cycle with her arms wrapped around what I assumed that jet kid. She let go and got off she turned to look at him and he turned to look at her. She is in for a lecture when I see her and a ticket to court for the kid because I know he did not pass his driving test. I quickly walked to the door and stood in front of it waiting for them to arrive and open when I hear them . I am going to ruin their kiss because as a good father I need to make sure they get their lecture. First. That sounds more logical

Katara POV

"You want to come in?"

"Are you sure? I don't was to be a bother." he told me shyly

"None sense. I feel like I can talk to you and I don't feel like dealing with my brother and father alone." I told him

"Is this about why you were crying because I still don't know why." he asked

"Yeah." I told him letting my head fall.

"I'll help you with what ever it is you were sad about." he said optimistically. I smiled, took his hand, and pulled him to the door.

He looked a bit surprised," Wow, someone has a strong grip", I smiled and my hand went up to knock the door, but instead I knocked on my dad's head.

"Sorry dad." I told him leading Aang into the living room. I sat down next to Aang on the couch and he began to laugh. I frowned and he laughed even harder. " What's so funny?" I asked him crossing my arms. "Does stuff like this happen everyday?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, leaving your dad dumbfound after knocking on his head. My dad would kill me." he told me. I began to laugh. His laughter just plain out contagious." Eh. " I told him making us burst into more senseless laughter. I could feel my face heat up from the lack of air and apparently he found it amusing. Which made me laugh more. After a while his laughter died down. He stuttered and his breathing was ragged," O-okay. I'm o-okay now.", I offered my smile not afraid to show my teeth. He smiled back and I'm pretty sure we looked like a bunch of smiling idiots.

"You know, is it weird that I cant remember why we started laughing?" he questioned me his smile softening.

" Eh, we're teenagers. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He laughed once again and I couldn't help laugh along. I could get used to this. Just the two of us having fun and laughing over nothing; that's the life. I was caught up with my thoughts that I didn't see my dad come in along with my brother.

"katara care to introduce your friend" my fathers voice spoke with authority. Oh lord help me. I beg of you, have merci. My father had the knack for scaring away my romantic interests. It's not that I like Aang or anything, but I may have a little crush on him sense sophomore year.

"Dad this Aang, Aang this is my dad." I told them.

"Chief Hakoda its nice to meet you." Aang told him shaking my fathers hand. My father had his coldest stare. It could make a soldier shift uncomfortably. To my surprise Aang didn't even shift. My father paced around him and glared fiercely, but still did not make Aang shift.

"Ask away."

"What?" my father and I asked in unison.

"You obviously don't trust me and you want to ask me questions. So ask away." I was honestly surprised how calm he was. Most guys would flinch, stutter, or run. My father seemed surprised, but none the less began to ask questions rather quickly.

"How do you know my daughter? Do you have a job? Are you in a gang? Do you have your drivers license? Why do you drive a motor cycle? Do I scare you? Why did you not flinch? How old are you? Do you have a girl friend? Are sexually active? Do you have a criminal record? I'll find out if you lie" I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at my fathers questions. I simple shook my head," go ahead Aang you can run now" I told and he smiled turning to my dad. He put a straight face and said," She is in all my classed, yes, no, yes, because I don't really find a use for a car, no, because after a while you get used glares like those, 17, no, no and never have but it's a bit creepy that you would want to know, and no." he answered

My dad stood there mouth gapped, wide eyed, and shocked face. Really smooth. I bit my lip in order not to smirk at my father's flabbergast face. I could get used to this. I could get us like this. Aang and I together. Like friends and ..stuff…yeah.

"Wait, I thought today was your anniversary with Jet and now you're here with some random guy." Sokka burst out. Katara got an indignant look at her brother comment. He was such an idiot at times. It drove her insane, but he was her brother, and she loved him with all his flaws. She turned to look at Aang apologetically. His eyes widen, but quickly regained there natural size. If katara had not been paying attention she would have missed it, but she saw it. "What's wrong?"

Aang turned around and frowned. He seemed to be lost in thought and ponder on what to say. His hand tucked into the pockets of his jeans and he let out a long stressed sigh," I guess the universe loves giving me some peace only to take it away a day later."

He turned around to look at katara. Who was wondering what he meant by the comment. His grey eyes filled with pity and worry.

"You're dating Jet aren't you. Wait, scratch that, How long have you been his girlfriend?" he questioned her. She opened her mouth to answer, but Sokka cut her off. "She doesn't have to answer anything. Besides how could you not know? We are some of the most popular kids in school. Every body knows about us and what we do. So, this little façade your doing about being a nice guy isn't gonna work. So if your trying to get in my sisters head to become popular then forget it. Suki told me all about you already"

"Look I know about you and couldn't care less what you do or who you date. You don't know me and you don't know what my life is like. I don't care what Suki said about me. I know what really happened and if she wants to go around and spread shit about me than go ahead. There isn't anything left for me. If your all about popularity than I've got nothing to do here. I just helped your sister because she seemed sad. " he told Sokka looking at him square in the eye. His gaze enough to make Hakoda squirm. His eyes softened as he turned to katara. Compassion and understanding filled them.

" I didn't want to break it to you like this, but jet isn't the guy you may think he is. I saw two days ago making out with some blond bimbo. Stay away from jet he's no good. Whether or not you heed my lecture is up to you."Just like that he turned around and walked out down the small hallway to the door. Before Sokka and Hakoda could stop her katara ran after Aang. He was reaching his motorcycle by the time she arrived. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He seemed startled, but smiled as he saw her face.

She pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Thanks, it should be easier to break the news to them now and call me later and I'll tell you what happened." as she slipped a small peace of paper into his hand. She smiled and walked towards her house as Aang rode away.

Later that night…

Aang paced around his room. He held tightly to the small piece of paper. Asking himself if he should call her or not. It was one in the morning of Sunday. What if she was asleep? What if his dad woke up?

_Okay, now that's just an excuse. We both know your dad went to his whatever he does this week._

Oh, did. It must have slipped my mind Aang tried against his conscience.

_Yeah, that's not gonna work. Your just to weak to call her_. Taunted his conscience. Something snapped inside Aang as he dialed her number. It wasn't till it started ringing that he thought he may back out, but no he was going to prove his conscience and his dad wrong. After the fourth ring he was going to hang up, but just as he was about to click the button a voice broke through.

_**Hello?**_

_Katara?_

_**Aang, is that you?**_

_Uh, yeah_. He told her sheepishly through the phone.

_**What took you so long. I was beginning to think you weren't going to call.**_

_Really? Its one in the morning and you were just now beginning to think that?_ His voice had shocked tone mixed with amusement.

_**Well, I'm usually awake during full moons. I'm a water bender**_. She told him. He looked out his window and the full moon was out.

_Ah, that makes more sense. I'm an air bender, but I find it hard to sleep some nights._

_**You're a air bender cool! I thought air benders were bald and lived in temples.**_

_Most of them do, but when I was little my parents didn't want me too go and I became too attached. I drove the monks insane, so they made an exception_. He informed her smiling at the old memories flowing through his head.

_**That's cool. It's all good then cuz I really like your hair**_. She told him. Unaware to the fact they both contained blushes.

_Thanks.. So, are you gonna tell me about what happened this afternoon or evening?_

_**well, someone's eager to know.**_

_Well, you know me always looking for gossip_

_**Ha! Ha! Very funny. **_She told him sarcastically and trying to buy time. Unfortunately he didn't buy it.

_Kataraaa!_ Aang whined childishly trying to lighten up the mood. He heard her laugh through the speaker. She took a deep breath and he new this wasn't as happy as he prayed it would be.

_**Jet has been my boyfriend for a year now. Yesterday was our anniversary. He left me about an hour waiting alone in the restaurant. Then I got a text. Aang he broke up with me over text! I went out to call my dad, so he could come and pick me up. Then my battery died, so I was forced to walk home. I walked passed a park and saw jet making out with some blond chick. I ran and broke down on the side walk and you know the rest.**_

_I'm sorry katara._

_**I'm not. I was hurt that he would break up with me like that. I was sad that I had not listened to my brother. I was angry that I had let my friend Suki persuade me into dating him. My heart is completely intact through. I guess I never really liked him, but I was sad that I had wasted a year with him, you know.**_

_That's good right. _He told her. He was glad that she was okay. At the same time he couldn't believe she would let her self follow Suki.

_**Yeah, I can finally go after the guy I really like. I've liked him for some time now, but Suki said that I shouldn't. She was wrong about Jet and she is wrong about this guy as well. **_He couldn't help be saddened by her words. He knew he didn't have a chance with a girl like that, but he couldn't help himself. Yeah, he admitted that his conscience had been right.

_Yeah that's great._

_**So, Aang I was wondering if-**_

**"**katara! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Sokka bursting into Katara's bedroom. Katara's eyes widened and she looked out her window and at her alarm. It was eight in the morning. She ignored Sokka and continued her conversation with Aang.

_**So, I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me? You know at some place considering I've kept you up all night.**_

_Wow! I didn't notice. Its morning, wow. Um. I guess, but under one condition_

_**And what's that?**_

_I have to pay._

_**You've got your self a deal! As long as you give me a ride!**_ She told him not hiding the excitement in her voice causing Sokka to raise a brow at her which she simply ignored as she picked her clothes.

_Well then, meet you in 3ominutes?_

_**Yeah, that be great! **_She told him unbraiding her moist braid from the shower she had taken the night prior. Sokka simply rolled his eyes and stepped out.

_Okay, see you later._

_**Bye, **_and like that the line went dead. She brushed her teeth and dressed for the day. Once she was happy with her appearance she walked down the stairs with 5minutes to spare.

"you look happy. Sokka told me your going out. Where's jet taking you?" her mother questioned her.

"Oh, no you don't. I don't want to hear any of the mushy stuff they do." groaned Sokka. His mother simply rolled at her son's immaturity. She had thought as he grew older he'd mature, but that was not happening any time soon. She sometimes wondered if he would ever grow up.

" I'm not going out with jet. He broke up with me yesterday over text." Katara told them solemnly.

"huh?"

"yes!" exclaimed both males at the same time.

"I'm sorry honey" Kya told her daughter. She was happy deep down, but she felt bad for her daughter. She glared fiercely at her husband and rolled her eyes at her son.

"it's okay." she told them softly letting out a small smile before continuing," Oh, and you guys would know it Sokka wasn't an idiot." glaring at her brother.

" what do you mean?" asked Kya preparing her self for the stupidity that was to come. She loved her son, but sometimes it was just too much.

" yesterday a really nice guy brought me home because my phone died after jet's text. When I got home I asked if he could help me break the news, but dad kept asking all these personal questions and glaring. Sokka then said something that he should have not. He said that the guy was only after my popularity. Which made him mad and then he left." Kya looked at her husband and at her son disapprovingly. She had been lenient for a while now, but it was too much. The had chased away any potential romantic interest for katara, but it was enough. She was going to have a talk with them later.

" katara! You know I'm right. You know what Suki said about that guy. You cant trust him!" he yelled at her. Kya's eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed. This was not going to end good she thought to her self. She had known Suki for sometime, but sometimes she felt as if she was hiding something from her children. She was a nice girl, but there was this thought that kept nagging her.

" Suki said this, Suki said that. It's like the only thing you know how to say. I'm sick and tired of listening to Suki!" exclaimed katara.

"what are you saying katara? You cant possibly be doubting your friendship over some boy. Besides when has Suki ever been wrong!"exclaimed Sokka trying to open up her eyes to his idea, but instead it lit a fire that no one saw coming.

"Well, she is. Have you not ever thought something was off about that story? You don't know Aang! What ever did he do to you and Suki has been wrong before! You know why?! Because she is the only reason I ever went out with JET! She knew I really liked Aang and she made sure that I never had a chance to talk to him! For the last three years, she made sure I was away from the guy I truly ever liked! She went as far as to set me up with jet. A guy I found making out with some bimbo in the park minutes after breaking up with me! So, yes. I am doubting my friendship with Suki. " she told him letting a tear fall. To say Kya was surprised would be lying. She already knew this. Katara had often come to her for advice. She even told her the story. She couldn't agree more with katara. The story did seem to have a missing detail. Something just didn't fit. Her son was practically in love with the girl and she didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong.

Sokka seemed to become shocked at the news of his girlfriend doing that to his sister. Hakoda was shocked at the exchange. Katara was relieved to finally have gotten that off her shoulders. Kya simply watched the three. Well , at least she didn't have to have a talk with them. They all stood in an awkward silence. Then there was a knock.

Katara looked out and saw Aang's motorcycle. Katara quickly walked to the door followed closely by her mother leaving both males to think things over. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Aang stood there hands in his pockets.

" hey katara, ready to go?"

" yeah, um Aang this is my mother Kya" katara introduced her mother. Aang smiled brightly clearly seeing the resemblance between the two. He stuck his hand out as did Kya shaking hands," it's nice meeting you Mrs. Aqua. "

"like wise" she answered him letting out a smile. She knew this boy was going to do something good. She didn't know what, but it was something. His smile was simply contagious and she could see why her daughter liked him so much.

" before you go. Katara make sure to meet us at church."

"of course, mom."

"oh , and Aang would you mind joining us?" question her mother. Katara was both glad and anxious. This was usually a sign that her mother wanted to get to know him, but her father took it as a time to try and scare a guy away. Before she could ponder any farther Aang answered," I don't know. I haven't been to church in years."

" non sense. I'll wait for you and katara" spoke Kya in a voice that didn't leave room for arguing. Aang nodded with a smile.

"well, we better get going, bye mom!" exclaimed Katara as Aang offered her his arm. They walked to Aang's motorcycle arms intertwined. She watched Aang let go of katara and mount the motorcycle. She mounted after him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her chin on his shoulder. A small blush seemed to form on the boy's face before they drove off. Kya quietly walked in to dress her self not stopping to interrupt the males in the kitchen from their thoughts.

*LINE BREAK*

"So, where does the pretty lady want to go?" Aang asked her not taking his eyes off the road. Katara smiled at his complement. She tightened her grip on his waste drew her lips closer to his ear. " How about "IHOP" ?" she felt him slightly shiver as her lips barely touched his ear. She placed her chin on his shoulder to hear him clearer and just to be close to him.

" that sounds great! They have the best food there. That is if I remember correctly." he told her doubtfully causing her to laugh at his doubt. He simply smiled and parked his motorcycle next to the parking meter that was in front of "IHOP". He let her hop off before dismounting after her. They arrived and ascended the small steps that lead to the door, but the doors were closed. Aang read out loud the white, bold words on the clear glass doors, **Open Sunday's 9:00am-10:30pm.**

Aang checked his watch and it read, **8:45.** He sighed and turned to look at katara. She looked at him and they seem to have the same thought as katara voiced her thoughts," what are we going to do now?" she questioned him. They stood in silence for a couple of moments before Aang got a giant smile on his face as if he were a little kid on Christmas. She smiled lightly and furrowed her eyebrows as if asking why.

" if you want we can go to a "Starbucks" near here. It's not very far, in fact we can walk there. It's right around the corner." Aang told her. She brightened up at the thought of nice latté. Although the responsible side of her came out before she could stop, " but we cant eat coffee for breakfast. As peasant as a latte sounds right now" she told him instantly regretting it. Jet had always told her to lighten up and to stop being so up tight. He always complained that he wanted a girlfriend not a mother. She just had to go and ruin her chances with Aang.

She was shocked when he smiled and told her that they'd walk back as soon as the got the coffee's. She smiled and enjoyed the peaceful silence between them. As they neared the coffee shop Aang got in front of her and opened the door for her. Something jet would never do. The store was small, and boy was the line long, so image how full the store was. Her face immediately became slightly pink. Aang noticed this and told her to step out if she was too hot. The store was burning. With all the coffee cooking, the limited space, and including the peoples body heat. It felt like an oven. Nothing compared to the windy, refreshing air of late March. Katara stepped out, not before telling Aang what she wanted.

He watched her step out. Her black combat boots moving evenly against the floor. Her dark skinny jeans nicely hugging her hips as they sway naturally from side to side. Her black leather jacket with specks of gold and silver over a white, loose, silk like shirt. Her long, chocolate brown hair flowing loosely. A black beanie complementing her look. She turned back and offered him a small smile before stepping out.

If you would have told him a year ago that he would be grabbing coffee with this beautiful girl, he would have told you crazy. He still couldn't believe it himself. He couldn't believe the feelings he had for her. Watching her from afar, he fell in love with her. Even after trying to deny it. Now that he has actually had a conversation with her; he could not believe how easily she could make him smile. How she made him feel alive and the fun part was that she didn't even know it. His plan was not to see her again. He only meant to help her that one time because he didn't like seeing people sad, but now he knows that he couldn't go back. It has only been a day, but he knows that one day was all it took. She was hurt. He saw it in her eyes. Jet didn't hurt her by the break up. He hurt her confidence, but he was going to fix her. The best he can before she changes her mind about him. He didn't care if he didn't get to ever love her like he wished. He was gonna bring her confidence back before-

" welcome to Starbucks. What would you like to order?"

" Two vanilla Latte's, medium please."

" Two vanilla latte's, medium coming up." the man cashier told him politely before asking, " name, please"

" Aang "

" alright, 5.43 dollars" Aang took out his wallet and handed him a ten dollar bill. He received the change along with the latte's. He softly opened the flap on one of the latte's letting it sweet smell fill his nostrils. He closed his eyes and remembered for who the other Latte in his hand was for. Remembering his earlier thoughts. He was going to bring her confidence back before Suki told her the side of her story. Only he knew the truth, sort of, but Suki had a different point of view. Little did Aang know that katara had already heard the story from Suki or somewhat.

He stepped out. Cool air hit his face slowly making the redness from his face fade. He set the latte's on the small table for two that was outside the shop. He looked around searching for the young mocha skinned girl, but not a trace was found. He checked his watch. It was 8:55am. Were could she be? Aang questioned himself. He pondered if she had ditched him, but quickly dismissed the idea. Katara didn't look like the girl for ditching anything. He raised his latte to take a drink-

" **Let me go!"** screamed a voice that sounded a lot like Katara's. Taking the latte's with him he speed toward the voice that seemed to originate from a parking garage at the end of the street. As he got closer his doubt went away as Katara's voice became clearer. He enter the parking area. He made out katara pressed on to one of the many walls. A man twice his size pinned her hands over top of her head.

"**Listen girl, you better shut the fuck up or-**

**"or what?" **growled Aang at the larger man daring the man to continue. Katara's eyes widened in shock and relieve. Relieve that he had found her and shocked that he was defending her against a man twice his size. The man let go of her and turned to face Aang she knew she should have run, but she was not about to leave him hear alone. She watched him as he stared down at the bigger man. His jaw clenched, fist balled up, and eyes narrowed. Never once breaking his gaze.

" **I found this girl all alone and thought I'd have some fun. What's it to ya?" **questioned the man. Katara wanted nothing more than to slap this man to moon. She however kept her mouth shut and let Aang do the talking. Hopefully he had a plan. Boy was she surprised when she heard the words that escaped his lips.

" **I don't hate many things"** growled Aang pausing before continuing," **guys like you are is one of the things I do hate, but what I hate more is people who try to touch what is mine. That girl is **_**my girlfriend**_ **understand. Only I can touch her. " **he growled at the man. He walked over to katara pulled her against him. She quickly rapped her arms around his hoping for this encounter to end and to hide her blush.

The man's eyes widened. He had been through this before. He had learned to never mess with another man's girl. Even if they looked weaker. He wasn't about to back down yet. This guy had not done the thing that some past guys would do to protect their girl. He still had a chance.

He watched the boy look closely over the girl. He met his gaze and the boy quickly gave the girl the coffee that was in his hands. The boy stood tall in front of him. "**comperendo? Or do we need to do this the hard way?" ** he told him calmly beginning to pull up his sleeves of his black long sleeve shirt revealing blue arrow tattoos that went up his arms. The man was shocked as he turned up to face him. He had not seen the giant arrow on his fore head.

"**wow, there. Lets not get ahead of our selves. I understand." **Aang simply nodded and grabbed his latte from katara. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. They walked silently. They arrived at "IHOP" just as they were opening, so they were the first ones in, much to their pleasure. He let her go to open the door. They walked in together and katara instantly felt coldness replace the place were his hand had rested. The waitress showed them to their table leaving them the menu's to look over. Katara sat on one side of the booth and Aang on the other. Katara softly set the menu down as she decided what she wanted as did Aang. Before either had a chance to speak the waiter took their order along with the menu. Aang softly sipped on his Latte.

" are you okay? Did he touch in any way or form?" looking at her with a concerned gaze. She smiled at his worry. It was nice to know he cared to ask. She softly grabbed his hand with hers. He looked down and back up at her before he tightened his grip.

" I'm fine. I've been in far more complicated problems. He didn't touch anything other than my wrists. I would have water bended, but I couldn't. I was in so much shock. Usually people are after me because of my dad, but this guy wanted my body. " she told him lightly. His eyes grew softer and he place his other hand over hers. He softly rubbed circles with his thumb over wrists that seemed to be a little red.

" cant really blame him. You are very attractive." he told her sincerely. She blushed and pulled her hand away to tuck her hair behind her ear. He smiled, but didn't blush.

" You think I'm attractive?" she asked him shyly. She didn't understand why through. She wanted him to like her and the fact that he would say she was attractive should mean another step.

" well of course. You should know that. You did date Jet, right?" he told her. Jet was one of the most popular guys in school. He could get any girl he want. If he dated you. Then you were someone, but he never said anything. Every time she asked how she looked he would just say, okay.

" he didn't complement me much, not like you any ways."

Aang frowned at what the pretty girl in front of him just admitted. How could someone not complement someone as beautiful as her. She was gorgeous. Jet would be lucky just to be in her presence. Before he could utter a word the waitress came back with their food. Their was enough to feed five people. Aang softly thanked the waitress as she disappeared.

" did we really order this much?" asked katara as she looked at the surrounding food. Aang simply shrugged with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He softly grabbed his plate with two sunny side up eggs. A fork and a knife and began to cut.

"finally!" exclaimed katara receiving catching the attention of an old married couple. Aang smiled at her weirdly as if asking what.

"ever sense I was a little I have never been able to eat a nice peaceful breakfast without seeing my brother stuff food into his mouth. It's so disgusting and embarrassing when we go out. Now I've got you. So, you might as well prepare your self. Your gonna have me here a lot more."

"that's a price I can pay." he told her smiling widely before asking," but what is it with and comparing me to other males?" he didn't seem mad. More like amused, but it still made her a bit nervous.

" I don't mean it in a bad way. Its just that I like comparing people to get to know them better and differentiate them from anyone else." she told him quickly and she was about to continue, but he cut her off.

" calm down I'm not saying I'm mad. I just find it… interesting." he smiled at her brightly. Mischief shining brightly through them.

The old couple that had been watching them smiled as they remembered their earlier years. They smiled knowingly at each other before getting up to pay their bill.

They ate in quiet silence. It was all peaceful as they ate that is in till she looked up. She gasped. She could not believe she had missed it. Aang turned to look at katara as if asking, what's wrong. She gave him a shocked look making him very uncomfortable.

"your hair." she pointed at him. His eyes widened and he panicked. He quickly stood up and began to run his fingers through his hair. Attracting some attention from near by tables. " Aang, calm down. There's nothing in your hair. Its just that I noticed that you cut it shorter." she told her softly. His mouth went agape as if saying really? There were couple of chuckles in the room. That had just made the day for some people as they continued to watch. Aang crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He pursed his lips together and looked at katara.

"your telling me. You got me all worried just because of my shorter hair. That I've had for about a week now. " he told her, not really mad more like unbelieving. She offered a sheepish smile and stood up next to him.

"well, when you put it like that. Its just that I'm usually very observant, but I didn't notice your shorter hair. It's not that you look bad. In fact you look great. I mean it just shocked me and I didn't know you had tattoo's of arrows. So that shocked me too. Not that your arrows are bad or anything just shocking. I mean I don't want you to think I judge people by their looks or anything. I just was very shocked when you face that man and how you seemed to know what to say, not that I'm judging or-"

"katara calm down. I was just teasing. " he told her an amused smile grace his features as he slightly bowed at their small audience. Katara gave him a small punch in the arm followed by a smirk. He softly took his seat back on his side of the booth and continued to eat his food. As soon as he finished he set his silver ware down and turned to look at katara. She had finished earlier and looked expectantly at him.

" My arrow tattoo's symbolize my mastery of air bending and I knew what to say because I grew up in a struggling place, when things got bad I had to do something, I've learned to bluff when it's nessesary for sometime now. It was hard, but I had to learn to survive." Aang told her solemnly. His eyes seemed so distant with a far away look. She could tell that every time they talked. She wanted to ask him, but she knew it was not the time. Also she didn't want to pry. She simply grabbed his hand to comfort him and also to touch him.

Soon the waitress arrived with the receipt. Aang gave it one look before putting it down and asking," are you ready to go?" she simply nodded and stood up next to him. She was about to grab the receipt to glance at it, but Aang grabbed it before she could . He turned to look at her giving her a look of disapproval. They reached the front desk that was right in front of the entrance. He handed the receipt to a girl about their age along with the money. Katara recognized her as their waitress.

"why wont you let me see it" she asked him childishly causing him to laugh. She simply pouted and let out a small huff of defiance and frustration. He sighed and told her," I don't want to show it because if you think the amount is small you'll want to pay some of it and if you think its too much you'll become guilty and try to pay me" he told her as the waitress gave him a four, five dollar bills back.

She understood what he meant, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She simply cross her arms and kept silence. Aang took her silence as a silent agreement. He laughed and she couldn't help crack a smile with a small roll of her eyes. He softly place five dollars in his wallet and handed the waitress 15 dollars. She girl behind the cash register gasp. The largest amount she had ever receive was a five dollar bill and certainly never by people her age.

" thank you, for serving us today." Aang told her. The girl smiled brightly at him as if the day couldn't get any better. She softly thanked him as he and katara left. As they exited the restaurant katara couldn't believe it. Aang had just given the girl 15 dollars.

Aang mounted the motorcycle and katara hopped on behind him. She secured her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder signaling that she was ready and just like that Aang drove off into the road.

**okay, so I don't really know what to say about this chapter without giving anything away or talking too much. You guys have any questions I'll answer them to the best I can. If I can. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Honestly, I just love writing. That's pretty much all. Don't forget to review and remember, if someone comes up to you and asks," will you be my human body shield?" Just say no. Just say no!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up people! So, I would have updated earlier, BUT I was a mess. I have so many ideas for this story. It's like I don't know where to go. This chapter is going to be really short, BUT next chapter will be longer. I promise. I had originally written this one already, and I liked the idea, but it felt rushed, so I changed it. That's the reason for the shortness. Sorry, hopefully I can make it up to you guys.**

**I don't own ATLA, but I own a keyboard, or at least I did:(**

Chapter 3

Katara smiled against Aang as the wind rushed passed them. She had only ridden a motorcycle twice before, but she loved it. Mostly because Aang made it seem okay and she felt safe with him around. Also she didn't mind being pressed like this with him. She snuggled her face into his neck feeling a small chill come upon her. She softly sniffed him as his cinnamon sent filled his nostrils, intoxicating her body. She felt him shift and before she knew it he spoke," did- did you just sniff me?" making her cheeks burn, not that she was being so discreet about it. She swallow and calmly said," yeah, you smell like cinnamon and I really like cinnamon."

" good to know, but honestly I cant smell anything." he told her with a hint of shyness in his voice. She couldn't see it but a small smile graced his lips. He felt her chuckle. Her warm breath teasing his neck sending small shivers down his spine. " that's because your used to it silly."

Another silence was brought up, not for long because katara immediately broke it," that was a big tip you gave, why"

She sounded generally curious. He didn't really think of what to say. He just said it. she had that effect on him and he couldn't understand how or why. If he was honest. He didn't care. " I know how hard it is to be a waiter. Some people come and don't even leave a coin. There are days when your having a bad day and customers come in and treat you like crap. It simply wrong. I used to work as a waiter, It was just horrible, but I needed the money. I guess I kind of remembered."

"I think that was really kind, Aang. You should have seen the look on her face. You made her day." she told him. She gave him a small kiss on his pink cheek. He smiled and took a deep breath. A little shaky if you ask her. She hugged him tighter. She felt him grow tense under her fingers and his heart beat speed up.

"katara?"

"yeah?"

"listen.. About earlier with the man." he began a bit shaky and nervous," I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. You know cuz I called you my girlfriend and touched your hip." he told her shyly. She could tell he was having difficulty letting the words out. His hands seemed to slightly shake. She softly slipped her hands inside his shirt. Feeling his muscles as she ran her hands up and down his chest. He sighed at the feel of her soft hand on his skin. She snuggled deeper into him and said," you didn't make me feel uncomfortable Aang. I kind of felt proud." she told him placing soft kisse on his cheek. He parked his motorcycle in the parking lot of the church. He took Katara's hand and lead her to small little park that was build on church ground and there to the side were three hammocks. He lead her to them and sat down right beside her.

He looked at her with a shy smile. she told him looking into his light grey eyes,"I've always been focused in school. I didnt have a boyfriend before Jet. He was my first, but he didnt exactly complement me. I guess that what happened today proved to me that Im worth something." She lay her head on his chest waiting for his response to her confession.

" You're worth something Katara. You're smart, beautiful, and kind." He told her honestly.

"Thanks." She told him.

Aang looked at her. He couldn't understand how a beautiful girl like her could be so insecure. She was definitely a mystery to him. What made her liked that? He didn't expect to see her again after today. She was popular and he was a social outcast. That and his father would be back soon from whatever he does. She was friends with suki. He didn't need to add drama to his life. His father's blows were enough for him.

He smiled and checked his clock**, 10:31**. she looked at the time as well and sighed. " I guess we should go in and if you'd like we could keep this between us for today. Tomorrow we can talk more about us at school." suggested katara. He smiled and nodded as stood. He doubt they would, but he follwed walked into the almost empty church. They looked for Katara's Family, but they couldn't find them.

The mass was about to begin and nothing. They simply shrugged at each other and decided to go stand on the side of the inner part of the church. A lady walked up to them. She appeared to be one of the helpers.

" Would you like a seat. There are two in the front." Aang turned to katara. They turned to her and nodded. The lady showed them to the front of the room near the podium. They turned to each other and katara sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and asked," what's wrong"

"nothing, it's just that I've never sat this close before" he smiled and wrapped and arm around her waist. The older couples around them smiled fondly at them. Unknown to them God looked down on them with a smile. His two children were not perfect, but they were pure with their feelings.

MEANWHILE…

"Do you see them anywhere?" asked Kya. Sokka mindlessly walked around and Hakoda kept her eyes on guard to see if his daughter crossed their view."No, and for all we know they're not here." said Hakoda. Kya shot a glare at her Husband and rolled her eyes. She knew it was only his worry speaking. Sokka had been quiet for sometime when his voice broke out.

"There!" he pointed attracting some stares. Which Kya immediately smiled away. She and Hakoda turned to the place their son was pointing. Katara sat in the very first row of benches with Aang. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Some people around them were staring at them, but they didn't seem to notice. He unwrapped his arm and turned to whisper something in her ear. She covered her mouth and excitement filled her eyes.

Kya sighed happily at the pair before dragging both males away before they could do any thing.

MUCH LATER…

" May almighty God bless you, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit" spoke, gently blessing, father Gyatso.

" amen" chanted the crowd in unison.

" You may go in…" he paused and as a phone rang across the room, " Peace"

"RING, RING"

"RING, RING"

"RIIIINNNNGGGG!" rang the phone desperately for its owner to answer. Father Gyatso looked around for the source of the noise. He looked to the front and watched a young, teenage boy stand up and take his phone out desperately clicking buttons. A young girl stood next to him blushing madly in embarrassment.

When the boy finally got his phone to stop ringing he saw people stare at him. Some looked amused, others indignant, and some just rolled their eye. He turned to katara; she turned as she blushed from anger and embarrassment. She couldn't believe how careless he had been. Had he even turned off his phone? As if things couldn't get worse Father Gyatso was staring at him. She didn't look up to reach his gaze afraid of his reaction. She watched as he stepped down to greet her brother.

In his over protectiveness he had come to the front and some how placed himself between her and Aang. He was so going to get it when they got home. This was the exact reason why they never sat in the front. She crossed her arms and tried to calm herself.

"Child, why is your phone on in the holy home?" asked father Gyatso with a hint of amusement causing katara to immediately look up in surprise. Why would he find this amusing? Wouldn't he think that Sokka had done it on purpose? You know in disrespect like some teenagers that just came to church in order to cause trouble.

" Sorry, I was so sure that I turned it off." said Sokka sheepishly earning a couple of scowls and chuckles from the crowd. She couldn't wrap that around her head. He seemed genuinely honest, but that was the oldest excuse in the book. " I have had this phone for five years and it does everything, but what I tell it to do. It rings at wrong times, it freezes, the battery doesn't last four hours. As you can see…" he began displaying his phone. She knew that, but that was his had gotten a new one two years ago and wasnt able to take care of it, so thier father took it away and changed it for his current one. She couldn't last six months with one, but not because she didn't take care of it, she just liked having different phones. Of course she paid for her new phones. His phone appeared to be the 'newest' version of a flip phone. That wasn't very new," …it's not exactly new."

"I've been planning on getting a new one, but I keep putting it off" he finished sheepishly rubbing his neck, not daring to look at the crowd. Her father told him that if he wanted a new phone; he would have to buy it from his own Gyatso let out a chuckle and soon the whole church was laughing. From the sky God watched the crowd. A small side of his mouth tilting up. His children were happy at the moment in his home. This was the way it's meant to be. He knew his young child had no bad intention, but he wanted for the phone mishap to not become a habit.

Father Gyatso stepped down the small steps of the podium, past Sokka giving him a smile that told him he was forgiven, and walked up to Aang that stood next to Katara. Taking this as a hint people slowly began to depart from their seats and out the door. Gyatso stood with a smile and waited in till the church was almost empty to speak,

"My goodness child, you have grown very quickly." a small, sad, smile graced his features.

"its been five years Gyatso. It was bound to happen." replied Aang. Katara stood next to him astonished. They spoke as if they knew each other. they seemed so comfortable with each other.

"I know. You just seem so different. That sparkle in your eye, it-its gone. Where is that goof ball I knew so well?" questioned Gyatso with deep emotion. Katara couldn't understand and Sokka looked at her for answers. Aang looked fine and he seemed happy-ish. Boy was she surprised when Aang threw himself into the father's arms. " He's gone Gyatso. He's gone." she heard him say and could have sworn she saw a small tear. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her brother was looking at her in question. She simply shrugged, for she did not know herself. Out of the corner of his eye Aang saw the blue family. He let go of Gyatso.

" Katara, Sokka, chief Hakoda, and Mrs. Aqua this is my uncle, father Gyatso."

**I hope you guys liked it. Even if it's short. The chapters won't be this short. I think, I know this is the shortest chapter I've written. Sorry. Also about the cinnamon thing. I got the scene from somewhere else. A fanfic here, but I can't remember which one for some reason. I'm too tired to think of a name. The scent, however, I came up with. I thought I'd give Aang the scent of cinnamon for simple reasons.****He was or is, still not sure if there will be Avatar in this fic, the Avatar. Master of all for elements. Cinnamon can be spicy and hot, making your mouth burn at the taste. Fire is hot and it obviously, Burns. It can fill your house with an aroma through, Air. It can be used to drink and heal when you have a sore throat. You drink water and healing through water bending, water. Cinnamon, is brown like a small version of a tree trunk. It's rough and if you break it, it snaps like a twig, Earth.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review and remember if your dog asks," how was your day?" Answer honestly. Then call your doctor to schedule an appointment because DOGS CANT TALK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I'm waiting for a bus and it's taking long so I decided to post this. I wanted to make it longer but I figured I needed this chapter to continue with the story. It's Monday I woke at five in the morning, not the highlight of my day. So nothing much happens and I'm sorry, but things will get better, I hope:) it not like my other story. This one I had to start from zero, so just be patient with me. Also am I spelling patient right?**

** Idstealer000: yeah, I know. Its frustrating and I want secrets come out too, but I have to get through some things first, sorry:(**

**Guest: well like I said I'm starting from zero, it's not like the other ones I have to get things settled first. Sorry if it seems disjointed. I'd like some tips. It could help me improve!**

chapter 4

Aang brought the groceries into the kitchen and took them out. He thought of the things that had occurred in the past 24 hours. They may, we're the best he had in years. He hadn't gone to church in what seemed decades, spending time with Katara, seeing his uncle. It was amazing. It was everything he could wish for on his birthday. Yeah, it was his birthday. He was born in the spring, yet he was an air bending prodigy.

He was surprised he still knew his birthday. Today he turned 18. He wished he could leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't run. He had no where to go. He was alone and in a way he was glad. His mother had disappeared eight years ago. His father, it didn't matter. The last person he wanted to see was his father. For so long, all he wanted was his father's love. The way he had once had shown him. He gave up. His hope was gone, his father would never love him again. He didn't know what he did wrong, it must have been something, he couldn't remember. He wasn't sure if he cared.

He tried convincing himself that he had done nothing wrong, but his father did a good job telling other wise. He used hurtful words that stabbed at his heart and blows that penetrated skin down to his very core. Hit after punch after slap. He gave him blows till he couldn't feel anymore, till he wished for death to come and take him out of his misery. He couldn't think like that, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't let go, too much depended on him.

It made him feel selfish. He stood here complaining about how miserable he was when there were people out there in worse conditions. He stood here wishing to die, when people out there wished to live. He didn't deserve to live. That was what he thought. His life was to give, to serve, to please others. That's the only way he felt slightly worthy of living.

He finished putting away the groceries and scoffed,"what a birthday. "

He walked around the small house. So many memories in this house. His first steps, his mother cooking, his father holding him. Everything that once was happiness formed a new scar. All that happiness replaced with bitterness. All those times gone from his grasp, slipped from his fingers, a place he can't reach. All those memories taunt him, all of them, too hard to reach. All the hope, the faith, he knows, he knew time keeps taking away with each passing day.

He received the blows from his father. He doesn't fight, doesn't scream, doesn't give up. He bared with it. He survived to see them live. He'd continue to receive the hits and words, as long as they didn't have to. He didn't care if his father knocked him down, teared him apart, tore his soul and spirit day by day, he'd protect those he loved from his life till the end, even if it killed him.

He wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of its consequences. What would happen to those he loved. He didn't care for his life. His didn't matter. The ones he loved, those people mattered, he lived to make sure they didn't have to suffer the way he did. That was the way it was meant to be, the way it was supposed to be. In his mind that is the way things work. He was born to serve, to help anyone else, before himself. He himself was a piece of shit, as his father would put it. A mistake, a disaster, broken beyond repair.

A nightmare.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara gave her brother a hard look. He stared back just as fierce. They were at the dinning table eating or rather poking food around their plates. Kya looked at them and watched silently. Could one person cause this? She had just about enough and from the looks of it, her lover did too. Hakoda set down his fork. Sokka place up his hand to stop them. Katara's eyes softened and he cleared his throat.

"I was thinking and I want to find out the truth. " He paused giving katara a sheepish smile. She offered one in return and motioned for him to continue.

" I realized that while Suki seems sincere. The story is a bit off and maybe I'm letting my affections influence my perspective. Also that I'm judging Aang unfairly, when he hasn't done anything wrong to me." Sokka said distantly.

" I was wondering if you could help me find out what really happened. I want both sides of the story to make a fair conclusion and find the truth. " katara smiled the biggest smile he'd seen in a long time. She threw her arms around her brother and kissed his cheek. She excused herself from the table and walked towards her room. Sokka slightly yelled after her," oh and katara, make sure to tell him everything before asking anything. If you really like him, then I'm sure he'll appreciate you being honest."

She blushed and nodded before running to her room. Hakoda looked at his son questionably wondering what was going through his head. Kya knew exactly what it was as she watched Sokka pick at his food. He was realizing the spot that made sense only half way. She set down her fork and said, "you finally realized it honey."

He turned to look at her in shock. She knew about the story. It was the only explanation. Hakoda looked between the two and rolled his blue eyes. "Alright will someone tell me what's going on? How does suki, Aang, and katara fit in here?"

"When we first came we immediately made friends with Suki and Toph. Katara took notice in the one boy that was in all of her classes. When Suki found out Katara wanted to be his friend she freaked out. She told us the story." He stopped noticing that even then he had been blind. Why would Suki freak out the way she did? She barely new them.

"In the 8th grade a couple months before we moved here. Aang was dating a girl. We don't know who the girl was, only that she was popular. They had dated for a couple of months before she saw him making out with Azula, the mean, popular girl at our school. She said the girl confronted him about, but he denied it. When she asked what he had done that day he didn't answer. The girl was devastated and he didn't show up for the next week. When he returned he walked past every one as if they weren't worthy to be in his presence. "

"The story makes sense and how he acts is true, but her reaction just doesn't add up." Hakoda nodded in agreement. They froze at the sound of a voice.

" you're wrong."

" katara you know everything about it makes sense!" Exclaimed Sokka. Their parents sighed knowing where things were heading. To their suprise katara spoke calmly.

" you don't spend almost every day near him. You go and watch him, but really watch him. He walks as if they didn't exist. " Hakoda raised a brow. Kya knew what katara mention instantly. When gran gran died katara did it almost every day.

" Oh yeah that's so much better" sarcasm dripping down his throat.

"No you idiot, it's not. It's like he's alive, but only going through the motions. When you look in his eyes there's so much sadness in them. I don't understand. He seems so helpless."

"I'm going to bed. Good night" she told them leaving the three thinking, if they would ever know what happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Sokka hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Katara exclaimed as she finished her breakfast. It was 7:10 and if they didn't leave soon they'd be late. Her brother as usual was taking his sweet time. If she had a car, she'd drive herself, but he was her ride. She would usually make it on time to class, but his brother was taking longer than usual.

"Well, then ride the bus!" She groaned looking at her father. He had been the one that decided against letting them ride the bus, saying he felt better if they were driven by him or now, Sokka. He said that the bus driver could get distracted with the children screaming so loud. Of, course he'd let her walk as well, but it was too late for that. Then an idea formed she took out her phone.

**To Aang:**

**Hey Aang, could you please come pick me up at my house. My idiot brother is taking a long time and we're gonna be late.**

She turned to look at the time, 7:15, great! Her father couldn't drive her because his car was getting fixed. She just hoped that Aang would come get her. If he wasn't at school already that is. She paced before settling in a the couch. Just then she heard the water running. Her mother stepped out, " Is your brother in the shower? "

Katara rolled her eyes. Kya took it as a yes. Just then Katara's phone went off.

**From Aang:**

**Hey, I'm outside. Sorry, I was at a light.**

Katara grabbed her book bag as Sokka turned off the water. She ran out the door yelling a quick farewell. Kya knew that Toph, couldn't drive and that her parents drove her to school early. Zuko drove his girlfriend Mai, as Katara had told her. Suki she believed was on vacation to Kioshi island, on the other side of the world, for the week. Kya smiled and instantly knew who her daughter was currently with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" How did you get so fast to my house? " asked katara as they walked into the school filled with busy teachers and teenagers blabbing about prom. He smiled and told her taking a sip of his coffee, " I was at the light, right. So, you literally texted on pure luck because that was the light where you turn to go into you neighborhood. "

"Wow, really don't mess with me!"

"It's true " he told her opening his locker. Which conveniently was located three lockers away. She grabbed her English book and Spanish binder. A pencil, eraser, a bottled water. She closed it and gave the lock a quick turn. She turned at the clock and found it was 7:25 she sighed. She made it, she turned to Aang that was watching her. She laughed and told him," don't make fun of me. I thought I was going to be late. Besides, it's too early for to me act mad."

They entered English clase to find most students complaining around the teacher. They turned to each other before the teacher spoke, " Those are the seats you shall be put in, my decision is final."

She sighed in exhaustion. Teenagers, sometimes they were worse 5 year olds. She rubbed her sore eyes. Her eyes scanned for a pair of students. To her pleasure they were together. She smiled as they stood awkwardly in the front of tthe class. There was a silence that would be cut every four seconds by a sip or two of coffee, she assumed. She smiled and clamped her hands together, "Aang, katara just the two I wanted to see!"

They turned to each other, frowned, and crossed their arms. They grinned at each other and wiggled their eye brows before Katara burst out laughing with the rest of the class. The teacher smiled before ordering people to settle down.

" As you may have noticed. I have Rearranged the seating. You're not in any seat. The reason is that you both have been selected for a full scholarship at United republic university in republic city! " Katara's Jaw dropped. She had worked so hard all her life to prove that just because her father was Chief Justice didn't mean she didn't work hard for things. Getting into United Republic university was amazing. It was a huge honor. It didn't matter who you were or who you knew, you didn't get in unless they thought you were worth it.

Aang felt like he could faint. United Republic university. How could someone like him get in there? United Republic of all of them. It was on the other side of the world not to mention he didn't send an application there. Also that they rarely gave out scholarships, much less full. Sure he had good grades but he wasn't smart, he simply remembered things. There was nothing the us government could do to get him in, not to mention it had to be kept secret. He looked at his teacher asking for answers.

" The principal has given the two a day off to process things. You have in till prom next month before they give them to someone else." She announced. Katara had a smile on her face and Aang had a frown.

" you're dismissed" she told them before turning to the rest of the class. Katara walked up to Aang as he walked ahead. His face was pale and blank. She was so excited and she couldn't understand why he wasn't. He placed his things in his locker, not bothering to take his book bag out, before closing it. Katara gave him an envelope with his name on it. He gave her a quick thanks. They walked out quietly.

" You wouldn't mind giving me a ride home, would you? I have a water melon waiting to be Cut! " she persuaded. He smiled lightly nodding. She noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes, it almost never did. She jumped on after him and secured her arms around him. He drove off, his focus on the road.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kya sat on the couch staring blankly at the television screen. She had a day off from her job as a nurse. She sighed, her husband was at worked, kids at school, chores long ago finished, and lunch wouldn't be for a couple of hours. She cupped her hands in her face and decided to get a drink of water.

She ran her thoughts over the last few days. Her children were arguing over a boy. She wanted to understand why his son's girlfriend still held a grudge. Aang had been at most fourteen over four years ago. It almost seemed as if she didn't want him to have friends. Almost as of she were the girl from the shook her head. No, she would not get involved in teenager affairs. She'd just wait it out and see what would happen. Her children were growing. It was time she started to let them make their own choices. She would be there when they needed her.

She wasn't going to deny that she was interested in knowing how everything went down. She could tell by the way things were unfolding that it was going to be a bumpy ride. Things would get ugly and her daughter was going to be stuck in the middle of it. Kya didn't know how thins would happen, but she would be with her children every step of the way.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the two teens in the living room.

"Why wouldn't you be excited of the scholarship for United Republic university. You know how hard it is to get in there?" She heard Katara question. Her voice soft and gental, but full of curiosity.

" I just...I don't know if I'm good enough for that school. I - there's other people who deserve to go to that school and..." there was a pause. Kya knew the voice was male, but she couldn't recognize it. It was deep, soft, and smooth. There was a bit of a raw sound as if he hadn't spoken in a long amount of time.

"Is there anyone else in the room?" Came the question from the young wondered if she had made a sound.

"Not that I know of." She heard her daughter answer.

" I feel like someone else is here."

Kya decided that it was time to step inside. She walked into the living room suprised to find her daughter sitting on a single couch as Aang sat on the other couch. She had pictured them sitting together on the bigger couch. It was a good thing if katara really planned on dating the boy. Her father wouldn't have the excuse of, he's sitting way too close to her.

Katara's eyes looked at her in suspense. Aang stood up to greet her. She smiled at him warmly before motioning him to sit." So, what's this I'm hearing about the prestigious school. Aang looked warily, but smiled warmly as katara almost jumped out of her seat. She hugged her, hugged Aang, and a cushion. She heard Aang laugh and say," Wow katara, settle down. Before we know it you'll be trying to hug a horse. "

Katara smiled and turned back to her mother. She turned to Aang and he gave her a smile that told her he was completely happy for her. Then, she noticed, even with the happiness for her daughter, Aang had that sadness behind his eyes that made you wonder what was going through his head. Still he didn't let his feelings get in the way. He motioned Katara to talk.

"Aang and I got into...United Republic university in republic city! " Kya beamed at the news. She didn't bother to think about cost prices, just the pride of what her daughter accomplished. She smiled at both, pulling them into an embrace.

" that's not all, it's on a...full scholarship! " Kya almost fainted. What was Hakoda to do when he found out? He'd probably buy a goat if she asked.

Once katara settled down Kya turned to Aang and said, " you got into that school for a reason. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. "

Aang smiled as if those were the only words he needed to hear. She grabbed the envelope that contained Katara's name. She opened and read a couple of lines that confirmed her daughter's claim. She watched Aang do the same with his envelope.

"Katara got in for music and water bending. What did you get in for? "

"I got in for air bending, computer software, and...music."

Katara's eyes widened," I didn't know you were into music."

"Yeah " she looked at hin questionably. He was obviously trying to avoid her hidden question. She wasn't about to let him. It sounded conceded or even nosy, but she wasn't going to let him. He was to important to her for him to shut her out. Something lay beneath that mask he put on, beneath that brave face, and she was going to find out what. She didn't know him all to well, but that didn't mean she couldn't find out. She had a crush on him that could possibly dissappear in a couple of day or weeks, even months. She just wanted to know his story. What happened to him? She did even know why. All she knew was of the burning ache that she felt inside, begging her to find out.

**so this chapter is short, but it's still longer than the last! Yay! No... well I want to clear something. The college thing won't be discussed again for a while. I have reasons for that, but think about those three things. It could come in handy later. I pretty much have nothing else so... don't forget to review and remember don't wear black on a sunny day! I should take my own advice...till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, I'm a little tired and I haven't posted in a while so, here's the chapter five!**

**I don't own ATLA or its characters!**

**Ps. Gyatso is a priest not Aang's father.**

Chapter 5

Katara stirred her cup of coffee. Her eyes small and tired. The usual happy face replaced with irritated wariness. Kya looked at her daughter with compasión. She gasped in suprise when her daughter poured her self a cup and drunk it fresh, hot, and black. She didn't even flinch at the bitter taste or the probable burning of tongue and throat. Her son had stayed up playing video games, listening music, and doing just about anything to keep her up. It was til three in the morning that Katara had gotten a wink of sleep. Somehow, Sokka thought that it would persuade her to ride with him to school. He tried saying he'd start waking up earlier, but katara did not buy it. He would do it for the first week and then forget. She didn't see the problem. She road with him in the afternoons. Sokka, however, was not pleased with the fact she was riding with Aang in the morning.

She had asked him if he could drive her. He had agreed, but Sokka wasn't too happy about it, nor was her father. Luckily, her mother intervened. So for the last couple of days he had driven her to school. It was nice getting fresh air. He picked her up at seven sharp. It was the thing she liked most. They'd arrive quickly and the hallways would be almost empty and silent. They'd walk around and just talk.

Her mother placed her hand on her shoulders and massage softly, "I'm sorry darling. I should have come sooner. I just assumed you'd water bend him to the wall." She told cracking a smile from katara.

" I was trying to be peaceful" sighed katara, letting her head fall on the table begrudgingly. Kya frowned and looked out the window. What was she to do? Children, always changing their minds. She didn't remember her brother doing that to her, but then again he'd usually use other methods. She was honestly surprised he wasn't not put in jail for cruel and unusual punishment.

A knock on the door broke their silence. Katara stood up and Kya forced her down. Katara looked at her mother questionably. Kya walked to the door and opened. Aang stood out there looking just as bad as katara, if not worse. He had bags under his eyes, his shoulders slimped, face completely tired, and cup of coffee in hand. She motioned him in and sat him on a chair just as Sokka and Hakoda made their way in. Kya took the empty container cofee and filled it with some more as the males flinched when Aang's head hit the table top.

Katara and Aang sat side by side knowing of each others presence, but too tired to make any signs of greeting. As if in sync they slowly lifted their heads and took a sip of coffee. Aang ran his hand through his small locks of hair. Kya looked through a cabinet and took out two whiskey glass. She poured from a glass bottle a white substance. She had never told her husband what it was, but he knew it wasn't whiskey. Sokka couldn't believe she was giving them alcoholic beverages. He turned to his father. He shook his head.

Katara and Aang too tired to make rational desicions, put the cup up to their lips, taking a gulp. There eyes widened and they spit out the drink. Their mouths cringed in disgust. If they weren't awake then, they were now. Aang liked his lips and stuttered, " who - what - what-is- is that."

"Katara took a gulp of coffee swishing in her mouth. Her taste buds recognizing the bitter taste. She swallowed the bitter coffee down ,"uh, that was disgusting. "

Much to their suprise, after getting out of the initial shock Aang spoke,"Thank you, Mrs Aqua. I don't learn much when I'm tired."

She smiled and gripped his shoulder," there's nothing to thank and please call me Kya. Now go before you're late."

Sokka and Hakoda looked at each, oh no. She was already telling him to call her by first name. What was next? Mom? They shivered as Aang and katara left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara wrapped her arms around him and he flinch slightly at as she unknowingly brushed past a bruise. He gripped the handles tighter.

"Aang why were you so tired? " she asked and his eyes widened as he paused.

*FLASHBACK *

Aang walked into the living room to the kitchen and began to cut the vegetables for a salad. His father wouldn't arrive for another hour therefore he had time. He calmly grabbed bowls and cups. A spoon to mix things. He took out some pasta and began to cook it adding oil with the occasional stir. He later added the tomato sauce and soon the soup was done. He heard the door opened. His heart dropped and a drop of sweat made his way down.

"Aang, I'm home!" Came a soft yell from the living room next to some shuffling. Aang smiled in relief. It was these days that made him confused. They reminded him of the past. The time when his father treated him with love. His father made his way towards him. His eyes shining in amber. It was rare that he saw them like that. His father's eyes would change colors depending on the emotion. He had originally thought that they corresponded to the colors of a mood ring. He was wrong. All he new was that his amber, golden color meant he was calm and sober. Ever so often he'd see slight traces of yellow and green. Didn't know what they meant.

His father took a seat as Aang set the dinner plates on the table. As he did so his father's eyes began to form small lines of yellow along his pupils. He poured the soup in and places the salad in the middle. He watched him eat and didn't speak. To his suprise his father asked," son, is there something bothering you? "

Aang paused, debating If he should even ask. It could go good and his father was calm. He even called him son! That had to be sign, right? He took a deep breath," I got a full scholarship to United Republic university"

His father tensed and his eyes turned gray rather quickly. His jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. It was then that Aang wished he would have never asked. His breath hitched and he stood up. He walked stiffly towards him and slapped him across the face, knocking him off the chair. He grabbed Aang by his hair and pulled him to the living room. He threw him across the room. The side of his back scratching again the corner of the small table in the living room. Aang gripped his side as his father grew near. His feet subconsciously pushing back.

His father kicked his ribcage and spat," you're not going anywhere. You don't get to make out a fool of me. You don't get to leave me just like your mother"Aang gasped as he felt his foot push harder on to the forming bruise. His mouth wide begging for oxygen. His back arching forward in pain.

"My mother's dead! The ME said she probably died on impact, aah" yelled Aang as the older man p bent down and slapped him once more. The sound resonating through the room.

"No one" he told him pulling him up by the collar, grey meeting grey," makes a fool out of Iroh."

He let him drop. Iroh made his way out with a slam of the door leaving him to clean the mess as the car engine started and left.

* END OF FLASHBACK *

The truth was that his bruises wouldn't let him sleep. He was used to the ache. It was just uncomfortable and maybe the words his father had spoken still echoed in his mind. Maybe it was that he used his name in third person. Maybe it was the mention of his mother.

" I couldn't sleep" was all he told. While that was the true, he had a feeling she knew it wasn't all the story. He silently thanked her for not asking more. It was something he wasn't ready to talk about to anyone. He was close and she was helping him. Even if she didn't know it. All he knew was that she suspected things, but nothing too detailed, he hoped. He didn't need to be looked at with pity.

His relationship with his father was complicated. There were days like the night before and days when he'd just beat him to see him squirm. He felt ashamed of what happened. He felt as if he deserved what his father did and then there were times when he blamed him. Times when he told himself that nothing was his fault. He didn't do anything to deserve the cruel treatment. He was a living being, a child that shouldn't be treated with harshness.

In the end, he never knew what to do. He didn't know what to think or say. He was confused with all his feelings, emotions. His mind and heart telling him two different things. His thoughts and his father's words adding to the confusion. Maybe that was why he remained. That's why he stayed. He had no where to go. He couldn't leave his father. He had given him life. His father was sick, he knew that, but he had taken care of him one way or another. Should he really abandon family? His own flesh and blood?

Everything was always so complicated when it came to his life. Why couldn't it be easier? It was something he asked often. He had to dig and scratch to get just a little of sunshine. Katara was his sunshine lately. He wondered how long she'd stick around. He knew that she wasn't one with bad intentions, but when suki arrived. What would happen? Suki had kept him from the ray of sunshine and maybe she'd take her away. Katara wasn't an object, but the thought of loosing her as a friend.

Katara was his only friend. The only person he truly considered a friend. She was who brought a cookie of happiness in his ugliest hour even if she didn't know it. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her kindness, and everything about her made him happy. Even if it was just for little while. He felt his steps become light. His air bending side come out. He formed a bond with her and he hoped she felt it too. He didn't want to loose that bond because of suki's grudge. He wasn't going to, not now. Katara was the only person close enough to comfort him.

He smiled, he sounded like a love sick puppy. It was the reason he didn't want to get close to her. He knew this would happen. He blamed her. It was her fault. She just didn't go away and he didn't mind. It was his fault too. He did little to push her away, to keep her away. Slowly, she was making her way into his heart and soul. He didn't know how to feel about it. Happy or sad? Happy made sense because even if she left. He knew that he'd never regret their friendship. It was something he'd treasure forever.

So, he focused on the road. The warmth of her hands wrapped around his body. He'd treasure it and enjoy it for as long as he had it. He'd engulf himself solely thinking on today and forgetting tomorrow. All he needed was, here in, this moment with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, did we have any English homework? " asked Katara as she grabbed the folders needed for the next class.

" Only if you didn't finish the worksheet. " he replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes. They had just been in that class, but English had never been her favorite class. He had every right to tease, after teasing him for the face he makes when concentrated. It's adorable. His eyebrows furrowed and lips purse together. Although, she'd never tell him that.

She walked ahead of him and made her way to the roof top. The place they usually came to before going to their next class, after free period. When she reached the top she ran to the side looking at the garden that stood behind the school. She turned to Aang and he gave her a smile. The kind that reached his eyes. The kind she'd do anything to see more often. He took out a picnic blanket and placed it on the floor. He sat and she followed. She took out some cut mangoes and he took a cut water melon container. They had been doing this for the last couple of days and whatever happened; They always remember to bring a fruit.

He took out two napkins and she took out two forks. They split things and soon enough they were eating mango and watermelon. Katara finished the melon in her mouth and turned to face Aang completely. She placed her hand on her lap," Aang...I have a question. "He popped a slice of mango into his mouth. He nodded turning to look at her and signaled her to ask.

"Did - did you kiss Azula when you and Suki dated?"

Aang swallowed the mango harshly. His throat ache as it stretched around the fruit. A fit of cough followed and his breathing becoming irregular. She gasped and rubbed his back, "I'm sorry! Suki told me the story and I. She told me you cheated, but you don't seem like. I don't know, I'm sorry. "

He shook his head and placed his hand up to stop her from speaking. He turned away from her. She placed an arm on his shoulder asking him to answer and when he did, she was shocked, " Yes, I did."

His voice sounded bitter and somewhat insecure. She frowned as he looked at her. He looked as if she was going to stand up and leave. She wondered if that's what other people did. She wouldn't do that because she knew that it wasn't the whole story.

"You didn't do it for popularity, did you? "She questioned.

" As if." He scoffed. Everything about it made her believe him. There had to be a reason, but she wasn't sure if she should ask. The question was asked, but not by katara.

"Then why Aang? "

Toph asked," Why did you do it? Why did you deny it." She demanded harsher by the end. She wanted answers. Aang's fist clench and he gritted his teeth. Katara's eyes widened and Aang stood to his feet. He stood straight in front of Toph.

"I didn't deny anything" he spat out almost in a growl, " and if I remember, you should be able to feel me telling the truth"

She stopped in confusion. He was right, he wasn't lying. He was telling the truth. It couldn't be true, could it.? Everything in his voice said it too. She didn't need to feel to know he wasn't lying. Just how he said it was enough. She was tongue tied and katara was stuck in her spot.

Katara had never heard the anger in his voice, but once. The time the man tried to to do naughty things with her body. She had not told her family yet. She didn't want them to worry and he didn't do anything drastic. Everything turned out okay. Of course, that was not the point. She couldn't understand his anger. Was he still into suki? Had suki done something to cause his anger? Everything was just so confusing, so messy. She didn't understand how she got caught up in it.

His anguish was completely visible. The pain behind his eyes that was clearly brought out more and more by the subject. She wanted to tell Toph to stop talking, to stop asking, but she was ashamed she didn't. Deep down, she wanted the secrets, the lies to come out. She wanted for everything to come to light to know what happened. It was selfish she knew that, but she needed to know, she needed to know.

"Then, why did suki say you did! She felt very truthful to me!" Exclaimed Toph in frustration.

"Because maybe that's what she thought! I didn't say anything! I just let her talk!" He cried out turning his back to them," I listened to her insult me and pity me till she grew tired and left."

His voice dropping to a soft, timid voice, Almost lost and defensles. It broke Katara's heart and if she didn't feel bad, she felt it now. All she hoped was that Toph was done, but unfortunately she wasn't.

"Then why didn't you speak? Why did you do it in the first place?!" She asked desperately for an answer. She notice the changes in his heart rhythm. She knew he was having a hard time letting things out, but she too needed answers. She needed to know why her best friend had done what he did. She needed to know what drove him to do what he did.

At the moment she couldn't bring herself to care for her friend's rapid heart beat. It was starting to cause him physical pain. It became obvious that there had happened more than what Suki told or even. Aang had buried the memory deep down.

Be-becuase...I...I...fa..fa..found..iit.." he gasped gripping his legs in support. Katara frowned and was instantly by his side. His chest rose.

"Useless" he spoke in a final gasp for air. Katara scream and Toph froze blaming herself. She shouldn't have pushed him. Katara's voice snapped her out, "call an ambulance! "Toph fumbled with her phone trying to get the call. Katara sat beside Aang and pushed his hair back.

" hold on, Toph's calling an ambulance. Just hold on."

**hope you guys like it and don't forget to review! Oh, and remember to not run if you see a dog. I made that mistake a long time ago:) sorry for the late update:(**


	6. Chapter 6

**yay! what's up! finally got my laptop fixed yeah! chapters should be longer after this. Expect chapters for my other stories soon! woop woop!**

**singertoheartandsoul does not own ATLA!**

Katara felt as if the day couldn't go any quicker. A lot of people had found out about the accident and many were wondering what happened. She didn't know how they found out. All day everyone kept asking questions and she would deny then answers. She would continue to stay quiet, but the constant asking. Why did they even care?

None of them really talked to him. Besides, it's none of their business. She was just about sick and tired of them picking their nose into the subject. It was like they didn't even have privacy. When they started hanging out. People immediately assumed they were dating. They were just friends, she didn't say anything. She wasn't even going to try to deny it. It annoyed her and she wasn't going to waste her breath.

Dating Aang wasn't the worst thing that could happen. He was sweet, kind, and handsome. It's just that if she was to become his girlfriend then it would be on their terms, not some rumor. She really did like him and she was starting to think he liked her. All she hoped was that this incident didn't put a strain on their forming friendship.

So, when the bell rang, she sprung out of her seat and was out of the room before any one could even stand. She was waiting for school to end so she could collect hers and Aang's homework. He may be in the hospital, but she knew what a homework freak he was. The teacher two days ago assigned them both a ten page essay on the origins of essays, weird right, and they had finished it in during their lunch.

Their teacher had caught them talking and threatened to give them extra homework. Well she remembered as if it was yesterday,

*FLASHBACK *

"Well, homework isn't really a problem" answered katara trying to get her to give them another punishment as she turned to Aang for back up. Aang shook his head, but relented, masking it with, "yeah, sometimes I skip ahead and read the next class lessons. " Which wasn't much of a lie. He did it when he had nothing to do. It wasn't very though.

The teacher twitched a brow, not believing that her best students were acting the way they were. She snapped her head to the rest of the students that looked just as perplexed. She turned back to them, "well Mr. and Miss. If homework is so easy then I have a deal."

Katara turned to Aang, that was not part of her plan. Aang looked shocked, but shrugged as she glared at him.

" you'll have a ten page essay to write on the origins of essays. You must work together on this, which you never have and you must complete it tomorrow. If not then the whole class gets extra home work for the weekend all year long." The entire class groaned and glared.

"But this isn't English class and I suck at grammar! " almost whined katara, but the teacher ignored her before proceeding to talk.

"if you were to complete it, no home work for the rest of the year for the entire class." She spoke and gave them a few seconds before saying, " unless you really don't think home work is easy."

Katara opened her mouth to say what the teacher wanted to hear, but Aang beat her and said," you got yourself a deal!" The teacher handed them a sheet with instructions with mouth wide open as the class, katara included, glared.

The bell rang and Aang had to pull katara along from her state of shock. As soon as they were on the roof she yelled, " are you insane! How are we supposed to write a ten page essay in less than a day starting from scratch!"

He have her a mischievous smile and said, "we're not"

"Huh" she asked

He smiled and took out a tablet turned. He scrolled down a list of documents. A push of buttons later a document titled, "The Origins of Essays"

Below the title were 10 topics with individual topics. She turned to look at it mouth agape and back at the tablet. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Why did he have that? He smirked and said, " I wouldn't just agree if I didn't have a plan."

All we need to do is find more information on the topic. You can read and research things and I'll do notes. Then we can split up the writing."She nodded as he handed her the tablet. As she searched and read out the research, he jolted down small notes. Then they'd switch roles all whilst they ate their lunch. She'd observe the little crease that formed between his eyes brows when he was concentrated. When they got to the typing, for it was one of those tablets with a keyboard, he did most of it along with the formatting.

Of course, she helped by seeing if she saw any errors and of course telling him what to write for her part. It was just faster for them to finish. He was an amazingly fast typer. She would say something and there would be times when he finished before she did.

It was amazing, by the time they were done, lunch had ended and they walked together to their next class. As they walked in they weren't surprised that they were the first ones there besides the teacher, that is. As they sat down Aang handed her a flash drive and told her," I think you should check it over tonight."

She nodded, making a mental note to have her mother take a look, just in case. She didn't think she was good at grammar or writing essays, but Aang was. She had seen him go back and fix some of her writing issues while keeping her voice in there. She placed the flash drive in her pocket and turned to look at him, "what?"

She gave him a blank look before asking," Why would you have that in your documents.?"

He shrugged and said," in my other school I used to have this principal that didn't like me and I don't know why. He'd never give me detention, but he always gave me weird assignments, so I did that just incase." He told her before frowning, " the weird part was that whenever my mother was around he acted like I was his favorite student ever."

He gave her one of his rarely shown genuine smiles and said," he was a fire bender and I used to like to call him Evil fire lord Ozai."

Katara smiled as she pictured a smaller version of Aang glaring at his principal. She shook her head at him with a small glint in her eyes. She paused and asked," Hey isn't Ozai Zuko's father's name?"

Aang seemed lost for a minute almost as if pondering something. He frowned, "yeah, but I've never met him."

"Well what are the odds?" She asked with a smile which her returned, but his mind seemed to still be half focused.

*END OF FLASHBACK *

She smiled at the memory as Toph walked up to her. The next day after she had her mother checked, Aang gave it one last check and printed. The look on the teacher's face was priceless when they turned in the essay. It was amazing. That day she and Aang were practically the talk of the school and their teacher wouldn't even look at them.

"Katara you want a ride?" Asked Toph as her driver came up. Katara frowned pondering if she should accept. Sokka had hockey practice, but she was going to go see if Aang was okay. After the ambulance arrived the nurse insisted it wasn't necessary. Of course, when she tried to get him to wake up. She got little response and his heart beat was well below stable.

Thinking about it now made her nervous, but Aang was strong. She had a feeling he would be okay. Toph grabbed her hand and pulled her in the car along with her. She gasped crossing her arms in disapproval. Toph turned to her driver and instructed, " go to the hospital."

He nodded and turned his attention to the road. Toph sighed turning to face a shocked katara. She couldn't see, but she could feel Katara's emotions coming like a heat wave," I never asked him."

Toph began that way. She didn't know what to say and talking about what had happened so long ago seemed the best way to go. Katara turned her full attention. She didn't understand how she had learned so much about what had happened to Suki with Suki not present.

She still couldn't believe that Aang and Suki dated. She wondered if her brother knew. Right now it didn't matter. All she needed was to know that Aang was okay. Although hearing what Toph had to say didn't hurt. She waited patiently for Toph to continue.

" I never bothered to ask why he had done it. I just assumed that he was after popularity. He was new and Suki said he denied it. She sounded so truthful. I-" Toph began.

Katara placed her hand on her shoulder. She understood where Toph was coming from. In reality katara had a feeling that all of this was just unbelievable. She didn't even know how to explain it. Aang's situation seemed to go in some kind of spiral.

" I think Suki was hurt at the time, but I don't understand why she held that strong of a grudge for so long." Katara told her as they got out of the car and walked towards the hospital entrance.

" Well, Suki can really hold a grudge at times" Toph said with a chuckle. Katara smiled and added with a pondering glance," well yeah, but they were young. They were kids you know."

"That's true" Replied Toph before adding, " I still can't believe she told you."

Katara gave her a sheepish grin mixed with a mischievous glint in her eye. Toph felt Katara's pause and a smirk formed on Toph's lips," she didn't tell you did she?"

Katara shook her head a wide humorous smile forming her face. Toph let out a chuckle as she mock scolded, " You tricked Aang, you deceiving child!"

Katara turned from Toph to the lady behind the front desk. She frowned as she watched her chew soundly on the gum in her mouth. Katara cleared her throat as the lady turned to her, "what?"

"Um we're here to see Aang white." Katara asked politely. The lady gave her gum a swirl around her mouth as she searched lazily for his name. She turned to them and sighed," He's not accepting visitors at the time."

Katara frowned and made her way to leave. Toph crossed her arms and yelled," ah! There's a cat going into the emergency room!"Katara turned that way seeing no cat and was about to tell her if she had not elbowed her arm.

The lady sighed and continued chewing on her gum as she dragged her feet to the other hall. Toph reached over the counter grabbing the patient list with room number. She walked to random little boy by a vending machine. They exchanged a few words and parted after Toph handed him a dollar. Toph slipped the chart back in its place and pulled katara along as the lady came back.

Katara's mouth dropped and whispered as doctors passes by," what did you do!"

"I got the room number, 219." Katara side a followed along knowing it would be useless to argue with Toph. That and she wanted to see Aang.

As they walked neared his door talking could be heard. They turned to each other and silently cursed the front desk lady. She gave her a look before opening the door. Inside was Aang buttoning his shirt up as her mother stood in front of him with a disproving look on her face.

_oh boy._

Kya turned to look at katara with a stressful look on her. Aang sat on the bed tying his shoes and Kya stood in front of him," Aang come on, you need to rest. Just stay one more day."

" I appreciate you looking out for me Mrs. Kya, but the doctor said that I was free to go if I chose to." Aang told her with a sweet smile that showed gratitude.

" Yes, but people just don't pass out like that." She told him as her maternal instincts kicked in. It didn't make any sense.

" it was just the lost sleep catching up to me and a small panic attack" He told her. She sighed and turned to her daughter wondering if he was always this. She gave him a hard look and said, " Alright, but come to my house. I want to be sure you're okay. Please"

Aang looked at the three girls in front of him. They were working their charm," Alright. "

Kya smiled and turned to katara with a wink. Katara's cheek turned beat red as Toph and Aang chuckled. Everything was good and fun at the moment. No worries about the past, nor the future. No secrets to remember. Aang held tight to that, but he knew better than anyone that things were going to change. It wasn't because he knew something they didn't, which he did, but the fact that he felt it in his gut. He breathed in letting his shoulders relax at his possibly last moment of peace.

A spiral of events were going to happen and he didn't know when, nor where, but they always came to him. Secrets where about to come out and he was going to have be strong. Soon his tears would be shed and how he would handle it was something that he couldn't be sure of. Little did he know that things were going to happen so fast and so soon that not even him would see it all coming.


End file.
